


Podfic: 'Accurate' by TrisB

by peasina



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Community: podfic_bingo, Dark Agenda, Female Character of Color, Gen, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina
Summary: They're so proud of their daughter, the little Borg slayer.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	Podfic: 'Accurate' by TrisB

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Accurate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/90985) by [TrisB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisB/pseuds/TrisB). 



> I'd appreciate any constructive feedback on my reading.
> 
> This podfic fulfils two squares for my [podfic_bingo](https://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) 2020 card: _POV 2nd_ , and _No Editing_.

  


Stream and download from archive.org, [here](https://ia801508.us.archive.org/12/items/accurate/accurate.mp3). Stream and download from Soundcloud, [here](https://soundcloud.com/peasina/accurate).


End file.
